Leyenda Germanica
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: Basado en una leyenda alemana, amor traicion, odio, venganza...de todo un poco. Mal summary T T


Advertencia: fic lolers xD basado en una leyenda germánica que en lo personal me gusto U.U y no me contuve apenas se me vino la "supuesta inspiración" y pues tiene todo tipo de parejas xD

Principalmente no había nadie que cuadrara con Wotan o Odin…así que nada..lo deje a la suerte xD luego sabrá quien es el dio supremo 8D y pues hay Suxfin, PruxHun y parejas ramdom xD. También debo advertirles que casi todos los pjs mueren…y no sé cómo Clasificar esto O.o, así que lo deje como Parodia? o Fantasía? , Consta de tres capia porque tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no quiero encasillarme en un fic largo (aunque de estoy ahí para sacar miles y miles de capis… ya que la leyenda de Sigfrido es larga o.o)…am para que se pongan al tanto…Las leyendas Germánicas y Escandinavas están entrelazadas U.U y lo modifique un poco ok?...así que digamos que esta medio basada en la leyenda, porque hay partes que prefiero omitir

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes usados en este fic me pertenece U.U todo es de de hidekaz y sacada de un libro de leyendas!

En los principios del tempo, Los dioses germanos vivían en completo felicidad y rodeados de gran paz en el Walhalla, donde habitaban también los héroes y walkirias; rodeados de banquetes, celebraciones y diversión, disfrutando cada momento de su vida inmortal.

Reinando este lugar se encontraba el dios Roderich (Wotan) rey de todo el universo, creador de los hombre y de la propia tierra, que evitaba la sed y el hambre, solo consumiendo vino. El tuvo dos hijos que separo apenas nacieron, evitando así que ellos dos se conocieran. El niño fue llamado berwald y la niña más frágil de delicada tina.

La niña creció siendo educada como por una familia muy importante en un pueblo el norte de Alemania. Era muy hermosa y cierto día cuando ya era toda una mujer s madre le presento a quien sería su futuro esposo

-pero yo no quiero casarme- replico la chica de ojos violeta ante la imposición de su madre.

-El rey espera ansioso pode hacerte su esposa así que bajaras ahora mismo y aceptara- le ordeno la malvada mujer a su hija.

Esta bajo a regañadientes al despacho donde se encontraba el apuesto rey, cuando abrió la puerta pudo verlo sentado en un sofá (no sé si en esa época habían sofás…Pero es mi historia o y quiero que haya un sofá xD).Sus cabellos rubios despeinados, vestía de rojo, de seguro era muy apuesto pero no por eso se iba a casar con ese hombre. Este oyó que la puerta se abría y se levanto para poder ver quien entraba. Sonrió abiertamente al ver a la rubia entrar

-pero si eres más hermosa de que lo dicen- comento alegremente el rey al que la chica se acercaba

-déjame decirte que no estoy a favor de casarme contigo pero como no me dejan otra alternativa….yo – lo dudo por unos minutos, la expresión en su rostro era el de una chica derrotada –acepto casarme contigo- su cara lo decía todo, estaba molesta consigo misma y repugnada de casarse con ese hombre

-Está decidido el sábado nos casamos- dijo el hombre haciendo caso omiso y saliendo del despacho con una rostro que halaba por sí mismo, "victoria" había ganado, otra vez

El día de la boda llego y la fiesta había comenzado, el día era lluvioso y de repente la puerta de la sala de festejo se abrió dejando el paso de un vagabundo que se cubría con una manta vieja, estaba mojado por la lluvia torrencial y solo se podían apreciar sus ojos amatista brillantes, este se acerco a la chica y de entre sus harapos saco una espada. Todos los presentes y el recién esposo de la chica se asustaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo, temiendo lo peor; la chica en cabio estaba petrificada, el vagabundo lanzo la espada contra la pared, clavándola en lo más profundo y quebrándola.

De repente una voz espectral dijo lo siguiente "quien pueda sacar esa espada será el verdadero dueño de Tina" y tras decir esto el vagabundo desapareció dejando a todos sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo.

Apenas termino la celebración nupcial la chica corrió a su habitación a llorar amargamente por todo lo sucedido, y es que después de la desaparición del extraño sujeto muchos intentaron quitar la espada, hasta su propio esposo y nadie lo logro, la espada parecía fundida con la quebrada pared.

Los días pasaron como un infierno para la pobre tina, al tener que entregarse a un hombre que no amaba y asistir a todas sus reuniones y celebraciones, actuando como si él fuera el amor de su vida ante todos los demás. En una de estas celebraciones asistió un sujeto que parecía haberse colado, vestía como pordiosero y tenía una apariencia aterradora, estaba interesado en la espada así que se dirigía a esta.

-No podrás sacar esa espada- le comento el rey de cabellos despeinados al desconocido, junto a él se encontraba su esposa que lo miraba con detenimiento.

-aun así lo intentare- respondió este, tomando la espada que parecía fundida. Pero de repente una fuerza divina se apoderaba de su brazo y con esta pudo sacar la estada que ahora resplandecía como el propio sol, dejando a los presentes desconcertados. Como por intuición divina el chico se acerco a la ojivioleta

-Tina….yo soy tu hermano Berwald….y somos hijos de Wotan- esas palabras fueron las únicas que pudo decir antes de sentir un gran hache atacarle, el rey había enfurecido, sabia la profecía y no dejaría que se llevaran a su esposa. El rubio solo basto con blandir su espada y corto el hacha en dos…y luego de una patada se deshizo del rey tomando a su a la rubia

Por alguna extraña razón ella no temió y huyo con el que acababa de llamarse su hermano, el amor nació en ellos inmediatamente, se fueron a vivir en la montaña donde compartieron sus más hermosos momentos de felicidad. Ella se entrego a él sin remordimiento, ya que estaban a destinados a estar juntos.

Trascurrido un año ella dio a luz un niño que llamaron Gilbert, su vida era perfecta, berwald trabajaba cazando en el bosque para su amada familia y ella cuidaba del recién nacido con todo el amor que una madre le puede dar a su hijo.

-Cuando crezcas serás alguien importante gil- le susurraba cariñosamente a su bebe, mientras lo acurrucaba en su pecho mientras el bebe dormía plácidamente.

Aunque hubieran pasado un año después de esa noche, el rey lleno de furia juro ay pidió a los dioses que la vida de ese sujeto tendría que acabar y él se encargaría de eso. con sus propias manos iría a acabar con el sujeto que se llevo a su esposa


End file.
